Now That's Flower Power
Ash and his friends are taking a break at the Slateport City Pokémon Center. When they enter, they find out that many trainers are preparing their Pokémon for the Contest. May walks in, very impressed by all of this. Ash asks when she plans to start and she exclaims that now is as good a time as any. She then wonders who she'll train with first. On the beach, Brock becomes excited by all the girls on the seashore. May comments that this is the perfect place to train. She releases Beautifly while elegantly spinning as it comes out in a shower of Stun Spore. She turns around, her eyes swirly, she might have spent too much time on her spin. May then throws some Frisbees at Beautifly and tells it to use Whirlwind to blow them back. It does so, but its wind creates a huge sandstorm. The storm catapults May through the air, then sends Ash and the others flying with her. Soon, the people relaxing on the beach are covered in sand. Max pops out exclaiming that using Whirlwind on the beach isn't such a good idea. The group then heads to a more uninhabited part of the beach. Max asks what attack she plans to practice next, and she comments that Beautifly needs to work on Silver Wind. She tells Beautifly to use Silver Wind, but it can't seem to get off with the attack. May slumps down, groaning that this is going to take a lot more practice. Ash suggests she try the Frisbees again and she agrees. May throws three Frisbees to Beautifly, who gently Whirlwinds them back. May gracefully catches the first two but the third goes flying over her head. A green haired boy catches the Frisbee easily and twirls it on his finger, stating that May isn't a very good contestant for a Contest. May gets mad as the Frisbee is thrown at her feet. The boy jumps down and May angrily introduces herself. The boy introduces himself as Drew, and tells her that she needs a lot of practice. May becomes enraged and lunges at him, but he just holds up his hand and casually pushes her back. Ash, Max, and Brock approach and ask what is going on. Drew tells May that her Pokémon is second rate and there's no way it can win an official contest. May tries to lunge again, but he pushes her back the same way as before. She still tries to run at him, but he easily keeps her at bay. Ash tells him to stop insulting May's Pokémon, but Drew just flips back his hair and laughs. He explains that he plans on competing in the contest too. Ash and the others turn to leave, but May turns back. She informs him that she'll see how good he really is at the Pokémon Contest. The two then glare at each other. May and Ash decide to have a practice battle to help Beautifly get used to performing attacks. After they battle, a man approaches, clapping loudly. He says that was amazing and May thanks him. The man passes her and approaches Ash. He exclaims that Taillow battled so elegantly and he would like to see it in Pokémon contests. May tells that she is the one training for contests! The man laughs and says she did well too. He then exclaims that he is actually a leading expert in Pokémon contests, and he may be able to help her out. The man introduces himself as Mr. Big. May and Max goes starry eyed. May approaches him telling that she wants to know all the secrets. He pushes her back and says that the secret lies in berries. He tells the group that he grows many berries for Pokémon Contests and he'd be happy to help. While they are discussing the berries, Ash and co.'s Pokémon happily sleep in the corner. Torchic wakes up, looks around, and spies a building not too far off. Torchic decides to investigate it. Meanwhile, May and Max listen to Mr. Big as he explains more things to them. He tells May that to win contests, she needs to use Pokéblocks that raise the condition of Pokémon. He then pulls out a Pokéblock case and exclaims that every Pokémon Contest contestant has to have one. She becomes really excited as he hands her the case, telling that she can have it. May is overjoyed and hugs her new contest item. They reach the building to find Torchic just outside the door. While May wonders what it's doing here, it turns around. Its beak is covered in purple goop and it happily looks up at her. Mr. Big goes insane, and tells that the goop is actually berry juice! The group heads inside to find an empty box covered in the purple berry juice. Mr. Big sighs, telling that those were his freshly picked Bluk berries. Brock checks the guide and explains that Bluk berries make the coats of Pokémon extra shiny, but their juices stain. May becomes angry at Torchic but Mr. Big assures her that it's all right. He then sighs and tells that he would really like to find some more before the contest. Ash wishes they could do something to help. May then cuts in, exclaiming that it was Torchic's fault. She then tells Mr. Big that she will find more Bluk berries for him so she can make Pokéblocks. Outside, Team Rocket listens to all of this. Meowth says they can give some to the boss. James agrees but Jessie interrupts telling that all the berries are for Dustox. Ash and co. meet up in the forest. Ash then asks where Torchic is and they all call for it. May hears it in the distance, and they head off. Torchic stands at the edge of a cliff looking up at a Bluk berry tree. It rushes up the side of the hill and makes it halfway up, and then topples back down. It tries again, but the same thing happens. It tries one more time, and this time uses its beak to propel itself into the tree. It bites onto the branch and hangs there. Ash and the others approach and see Torchic hanging from the Bluk branch. May congratulates it on finding the berry just as the branch breaks. Torchic falls but May calls out Beautifly who catches it with String Shot. May hugs Torchic, happy to have it back. Drew stands on a rock above them holding the berry. May notices him and asks what he wants. Drew laughs and informs her that he would like a match with her Beautifly to determine who gets the berry. May agrees to this. Team Rocket watches from the bushes and decide to steal the berry when both Pokémon are wiped out. May and Drew battle, with Drew winning at first. When May makes a comeback using Silver Wind, Drew is shocked and Brock says it looks like the match is over. Suddenly, the Bluk berries are pulled away. Everyone look to see Team Rocket in their balloon. Everyone gives chase and May looks back to Drew. She says the match has to be put on hold, as she needs that berry. Drew looks at her without any change of expression. Team Rocket laughs as they make their escape. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but a special satellite under their balloon absorbs it. Meowth laughs, saying electricity will do no good. Ash tells Pikachu to try it again, but the same thing happens. Suddenly, a SolarBeam strikes the satellite frying it! Ash and the gang turn around to see Drew! Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and Drew tells Roselia to use SolarBeam. The attacks combine and strike the balloon, sending Team Rocket blasting off and the Bluk berries falling. May hugs Torchia, who has caught the berries and then she turns to Drew. She tells him she can't wait to face him in the Contest, and Drew says he looks forward to it. He adds that she surprised him today, and he can't wait to see what she can do at the Contest. He recalls Roselia and then heads off. May happily watches him go. That night, Ash and his friends stand on the beach with Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. Mr. Big signals that it's time, and the fireworks begin going off. Everyone watches in awe. Even Drew watches it with Roselia from the boardwalk. The scene then ends with a happy May watching the fireworks. She is now ready for her first Pokémon Contest.